Goose Bumps
by IHMFT
Summary: Brynette/Kathree. 3 years in the future. Slashy.
1. Chapter 1

Goose Bumps

Bree had been having a perfectly normal day. At seven am, she awoke her son, Benjamin, and made him breakfast before letting him watch a little television, kissing her husband goodbye and wishing him a good day at work. At eight thirty am she dropped Benjamin at playgroup with a soft cuddle and a promise of going back for him at three. At eleven am, she tried out a few recipes for sugar cookies, adding various ingredients to each batch, such as almonds or peppermint essence. At one pm precisely, she made herself a healthy lunch; then made sure everything in the house was pristine. At two thirty, she left to pick up Benjamin from playgroup, and at seven she put him to bed.

It was only at eight o clock, that things started to become irregular.

Orson called with the news that he had witnessed a woman being attacked on his way home, and he would need to stay at the hospital and then move on to the police station. She had felt slightly shocked at the idea of someone being attacked so close to her home, but of course, she had witnessed one of her best friends shoot her ex husband dead only a few years before, so she was not so easily rattled anymore.

At exactly eight forty-seven, Lynette Scavo called.

"Hey Bree, it's me…" Lynette sounded down, as if someone had just told her that she'd never work again.

"Lynette? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" her response was entirely unconvincing "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a chat?"

"What about the kids?" Bree asked, knowing all too well that if their little 'chat' progressed to things like politics, they would not be able to keep their voices hushed.

"Tom's taken them to see Kayla. I'm… I'm lonely," Lynette's confession came as a shock to Bree – she would not expect her to say such a thing, being such a strong woman. Much stronger than her – she'd managed four unruly children, adding a fifth awful one for a while as a result of her husband's affair, held up an incredibly demanding job before supporting her husband in beginning his own business, fought a horrible battle with cancer and even had her home destroyed by a tornado, and it had all happened in the past few years.

If Lynette needed a friend, Bree was not going to hesitate to be there for her.

"I'll just tell Andrew to watch over Benjamin, and I'll be right over."

"Thanks," Lynette smiled down the phone, and Bree could almost see it right there.

At eight forty-eight, Bree told Andrew she was going to see Lynette.

She also informed him that she may not return until the morning.

-

The door was open, so she let herself in. Lynette was sat on the couch, dressed in striped pyjama bottoms and a silky camisole, legs drawn up to her chest, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. Wordlessly, Bree lowered herself to sit close beside her friend, assuming her usual position: back straight, ankles crossed and hands in her lap.

"Hey, Bree…" Lynette's voice was muffled; she talked into her knees.

"What's up?" Bree asked, brushing imaginary dirt off the hem of her skirt.

"I don't know… everything's just so… crazy, you know?"

"I know," Bree said, both knowingly and sympathetically.

"The boys are just… impossible. They're so… I don't know. What did you do when Andrew hit puberty?"

"Me?" Bree laughed, "I screwed everything up, and went insane in the process."

"Insane…" Lynette repeated, giving Bree a certain look.

"You're a much better person than me, Lynette, and I'm certain you're going to do a lot better than I did." Bree told her, and Lynette suddenly let out a sob.

"Not when my boys are getting into crime!" she gasped, her grip on her own legs tightening as she shuddered.

"Shh…" Bree replied, pulling her into a soft embrace "Forget about all that… I'm sure it's all just a silly phase, nothing more. And besides, boys are always trouble at this age; I should know. Don't worry over it, Lynette."

"I guess…" Lynette trailed, resting her head on Bree's shoulder. "I just feel like… the boys are spiralling out of my control, and there's nothing I can do about it… Tom's been away all the time again ever since Scavo's became a chain restaurant… and when he does have any free time, he spends most of it making sure things are still good between him and Kayla…" Lynette slid down into resting her head in Bree's lap.

"She's a teenager too, don't forget… and I'm betting an incredibly difficult one, judging by how she used to behave towards you. If there's anything worse than teenage boys, it's teenage girls." Bree said gently, absently falling into a pattern of stroking Lynette's hair.

"That's another thing… before I know it, Penny's going to be putting make up on and asking me to take her to the doctor for birth control!"

"Oh Lynette… as long as she doesn't get pregnant…" Bree drew in a long breath before sighing deeply.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking…" said Lynette, grasping Bree's other hand, which, unlike the left one which was stroking her hair, lay limply by her side.

"What's this?" asked Lynette, noticing a small red line across Bree's palm.

"I burnt myself taking muffins out of the oven yesterday…"

"You didn't think to grab an oven mitt?"

"I was so sure they were going to burn, I didn't think at all," said Bree, and Lynette chuckled softly to herself, bringing the mark to her lips.

"I've never met someone as dedicated to being perfect as you are…"

"I-"

"And you are perfect, in every sense…" Lynette said in hushed tones, her ice blue eyes staring up into Bree's vivid green ones, which contrasted highly with the pink blush creeping across her cheeks.

"We both know that's not true," she replied, speaking of the horrendous secrets she'd kept from her friends over the past few years, but too vain to admit that. "For one thing, you never have to do anything to your hair and it still looks amazing…" she pushed her free hand through Lynette's long, blonde curls. "Have I told you it looks good lately?"

"Actually I'm thinking of getting a much shorter cut… more up to speed, you know? I've just been… scared to cut it, since the cancer. Having it grow back has been the biggest sign of physical recovery for me," she trailed. Bree nodded, understanding.

"I think it suits you as it is," she said, knowing that hearing her say that, Lynette would now probably want it cut even more. It was just part of her rebellious nature. "All long and blonde… stereotypically beautiful!"

"Ah who wants to be stereotypical?" asked Lynette, sitting up, her eyes soaking in Bree's features. "I'd kill to be a sexy redhead like you,"

"Sexy redhead!" Bree repeated, laughing softly. "More like…"

"Pristine ice queen?'

"Yeah. Something like that," she smiled, pushing her hair back in a strangely un-Bree way. It fell back over her face, shadowing her beautiful features.

"Oh god…" said Lynette, starting to get up "I haven't even offered you a coffee, what the hell is wrong with me?"

" Don't worry about it," Bree replied, pulling her back down "I don't want coffee."

The words 'I just want you' flew into Lynette's mind from absolutely nowhere. She imagined Bree saying them to her, a sexy glare drilling into her.

"Oh, god…" Lynette gasped, shocked by these sudden thoughts. It was late. All the touching, stroking – god knows she'd been starved of it lately – had probably stirred something stupid in her.

"What?" asked Bree, toying with the hem of her sweater. It was awfully toasty in Lynette's house.

"Nothing, nothing…" Lynette replied, watching as Bree pulled her sweater off to reveal an unbearably skimpy little strappy top. This revealed the top of Bree's white lace bra, and Lynette found her eyes fixated on it, something deep and dark in her wanting to see the whole thing, remove it, even.

"Lynette..? Are you alright?" Bree's smoothed the thin fabric over her stomach.

"Yeah… fine…" she replied. Bree placed a hand on Lynette's bare shoulder, and she shivered.

"You can… tell me if something's bothering you…"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go make that coffee, I'm feeling a little tired…"

"Then we could go and sit in your bed? I'm sure we both have a fair bit of gossip to catch up on, after all this serious talk… and that way if you're feeling sleepy… I mean, I could stay over, if you want…"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are… are you sure Orson and Andrew won't mind?"

"Orson's caught up at the police station, he witnessed a woman get attacked…"

"Oh no, that's terrible," Lynette said robotically, failing to really take it in, since Bree was offering to stay the night with her.

"And Andrew could take Benjamin to playschool tomorrow… to be perfectly honest I really could do with a lie in!"

"Bree Hodge! You can't possibly be telling me that everyday life is getting to you?"

"It might be…" Bree flashed a secretive smile, rarely seen by those who weren't profoundly close to her "But I catch you telling anyone, and there'll be hell to pay…"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Lynette challenged, standing up, hands on hips. Bree joined her, playing the game, pushing herself close to Lynette.

"You'll just have to find out,"

"Bree, are you challenging me? Because believe me, I will win."

"Oh will you?" replied Bree, in complete invasion of Lynette's personal space.

"Yes, I certainly will."

"Well, in that case… I'm just going to have to fight hard," she laughed. Lynette stared into her eyes, waiting for her to do something, anything. Suddenly, Bree, half lioness, half domesticated pussycat, roared and grabbed Lynette's waist unexpectedly in an attempt to shock her. Lynette gasped and laughed, and ran away, pawing up the stairs, quickly followed by her friend.

Lynette ran into the bedroom, and turned just in time to have Bree jump on to her. They collapsed onto the soft, plushy bed in a fit of giggles, resigning to the fact they were nothing more than housewives, rather than rival cats. Lynette looked up at Bree, shocked by this sudden strange behaviour, roused by the soft tickle of her red hair against her cheek. Somehow, Lynette's hands were holding on to Bree, soft on her hips, which were now exposed thanks to her top riding up as she ran. They stayed entwined for perhaps a moment more than they should have done, sharing a look that stirred something deep in both of them.

Bree's lips were parted, her breathing a little heavy, and Lynette laughed nervously, swallowing the arousal that bit at her. Abruptly, Bree stood up and straightened herself out. "You can clearly see that I win," she said brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Whatever, I can't be bothered to argue with you,"

"Oh? Or are you afraid to admit I won?"

"You only won because-"

"A-ha! So you admit I won?"

"I- yes…" sighed Lynette, sliding into bed " You won."

"Perfect," said Bree, and she slipped her skirt off.

"Uh… Bree?"

"You don't mind, do you? Only I can't sleep in this!" she exclaimed, folding her skirt over and placing it on a chair.

"No it's… fine," said Lynette, unable to stop her eyes hungrily consuming Bree's perfectly sculpted legs and her white lace panties, which, of course, matched her bra. She climbed into bed and propped a pillow up.

"So… heard anything new recently?"

"No, my head's been spinning too much to take in what anyone's saying to me lately…"

"Oh, my poor Lynette…" Bree sympathised, rubbing her hand up and down Lynette's arm, giving her goose bumps. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm just… not so used to being touched like that anymore…"

"Oh," Bree replied, swallowing. But she did not remove her hand, as Lynette had expected her to. "You and Tom don't…?"

"No, of course we do, you know me and Tom… but he doesn't… comfort me any more… he's never caring, tentative… loving," she looked away from Bree, ashamed to be sharing her deepest feelings when she should have been telling Tom. But how could she?

"Oh Lynette…" Bree sighed, trailing her hand from her friend's upper arm down to hold her hand. Lynette closed her eyes softly, and she didn't need to open them to know that Bree was there for her. She fell into the other woman's arms, her embrace surprisingly soft and warm; a contrast to her usual icy demeanour. Of course, she wasn't always icy to her friends, but they very rarely saw her softer side.

Bree felt empowered, comforting Lynette. There was something about the soft skin of this woman pressed against hers that made her feel like she was wonderful. It was a strange and new feeling – she had only ever comforted children, or friends who came with soggy tissues and endless tears. This was new. Adult. Grown up like her relationship with Orson, but different, because he was always the one to take her in his arms and hold her.

She pushed her hands once again through that blonde, silky hair, before moving her hands to Lynette's back, cuddling her. She absently slipped a hand beneath the silk of Lynette's camisole and began rubbing her back softly.

Lynette felt her senses tingle, her heart jumping into her throat. The soft, continual circular motion Bree's hand made on her skin soothed her, whilst she felt arousal screaming from the inside out. She sighed. When would things just stop being complicated for her? She couldn't even keep her friendship with Bree as it should be.

Then again, it wasn't her who had pushed her hand down Bree's top; it was the other way around. They were close together, and Lynette could feel Bree's breath against her neck, hot and shallow as her other hand joined the one that was already warmer with Lynette's body heat. Lynette wasn't quite sure what to do with her own hands – she had never been in a situation like this before. Should she touch Bree, let her know that she wanted her? Or should she keep quiet and wait?

Tentatively, she placed her hand on the small of Bree's back, sliding under thin fabric to feel her soft skin, stroke the dip in her back, which was perfection, of course. Her other hand found its way into Bree's soft red hair, pushing up from the nape of her neck and effectively turning the shivers on her.

"Oh," Bree uttered breathily, pushing her body closer to Lynette's. Their heads near, they both gasped a little, shocked at their own wild arousal. Eyelids flickered to lips, both women desperate to taste each other, to share a kiss. But they were both too terrified. The atmosphere was hot and heavy, and suddenly the two women froze; warm hands an oxymoron to the sharp, cold realisation of what they were doing. Gingerly, they pulled apart. Technically, nothing had happened. No kissing. No touching of the crude kind. But they both felt guilt attacking their senses.

"I er… I…" Bree struggled for words uncharacteristically, usually her tongue was so quick to weave a cover for her emotions; she never had to worry.

"What… what was that?" Lynette asked, her blue gaze piercing straight through Bree's heart.

"I don't…" Bree began, but she could not keep herself from lying "I don't know what you mean."

Lynette, usually so gutsy and unafraid to state the truth where it was needed, recoiled, with nothing to say. Bree reached out to her once again, but this time only to place her hand chastely on Lynette's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine with you and Tom... you've been through much worse," she said, picking up their conversation as if she had never dropped it and gotten distracted by a delicate sexual exchange.

"This is the thing, I… I've always had something to get me through our little rough patches… this time, there's nothing…"

"Don't be so ridiculous! You have me…" Bree paused, having to make herself say the next words "And Susan, and Katherine, and Gaby."

"Yeah, I know…" Lynette said wistfully.

"And as for your 'little rough patches', little is the operative word. Nothing in the world could pull you two apart, you know that."

"Yeah…" Lynette replied, smiling to herself, her heart set on Tom but her head exploring Bree. "Thanks, Bree…" she pulled her friend into an unexpected hug, and they indulged in the warmth of each other's bodies once again. Lynette brushed her lips against Bree's neck, inhaling the deep, satisfying scent of her perfume. Bree closed her eyes, trying to draw strength from slow, controlled breathing. She would not, and could not, and most importantly, _should_ not kiss Lynette.

Well, just a little kiss couldn't hurt.

She pulled out of their embrace slightly, so that she was facing her friend, lapping up her beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair, lips slightly parted as she reciprocated the stare she was being given. Bree moved in slowly, as if she were going to engage Lynette in a deep, passionate kiss. But she simply pecked her on the lips lightly, before pulling away again. Any more and she'd be addicted. It was just like her relationship with wine had been… just a little more, just a little more wouldn't hurt, she'd tell herself daily, back when she was an alcoholic. But in the end, it did hurt. It really did.

"I think we both ought to get some sleep now…" she said, switching the lamp on her side of the bed off. Lynette's lamp still shone, illuminating only her now. Lynette was doing nothing, and so Bree leaned over and reached across her to turn it off.

They froze once again, trapped by darkness. Before Bree lay down to sleep, just as she brushed across Lynette, Lynette could have sworn she felt her friend's hand, only for a second, touch her arm again. And it gave her goose bumps.

**To Be Continued  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Lynette watched as Bree left her house, sighing to herself. She pushed her hands through her hair, watching as Bree entered her own house quietly. Obviously to spend the day cleaning and baking, making everything perfect, not a speck of dust or a bit of clutter to be seen. They were such stark opposites. But, unlike most of the other women on Wisteria lane, Lynette did not envy Bree. She spent so much time making sure everything _looked_ perfect from the outside; the inside was always neglected. Bree could be falling apart, crashing into oblivion, her whole life crumbling… as long as everything _looked_ like it was fine. More than fine. Always, always perfect.

Lynette wished Bree wouldn't be so perfect, so she could see when things were happening. She wouldn't let people help her, even when things were at their worst. She wanted to be inside Bree's life, she wanted to see her friend be something less than perfect. She wanted to see her flaws.

-

Bree closed her eyes as the rush of steaming hot water collided with her, running over her shoulders and making its way down her body. She'd finally got into the shower, having cleaned everything she could find. She'd had to, after the night before. She couldn't quite believe herself. Well, the skin-deep version of her couldn't believe herself. The true Bree, who was long lost beneath the flick of her hair, the pastel sweaters and the pearls, was screaming out loud, throwing chairs across rooms, and wishing frantically that she had pulled Lynette back to her the night before, captured her mouth in a forbidden kiss. Wishing that she'd never said 'I don't know what you mean'.

Lynette had said nothing after Bree had kissed her lightly on the lips, and Bree had lain awake for most of the night, drifting faintly in and out of feather light sleep. She had listened to Lynette's deep breathing, felt her toss and turn, murmuring softly every now and then. This won't do, she had kept thinking, this simply won't do.

-

Lynette took a deep breath before knocking at the door. It had been driving her crazy. She had nothing to do all day, and Tom and the kids weren't returning until later. It was only 3 o'clock, and she was going out of her mind. She had to see her. She had to talk to her about it… or at least, do something about it. Then came the realisation that Bree would not be home, she would be picking Benjamin up from playschool.

Bree opened the door to see Lynette walking away.

"Lynette!" she called.

"You're… you're here?" Lynette said, turning around, energized. Her breath caught in her throat a little. Bree was stood in the doorway, holding a small white towel around herself. Her hair was wet, and there was a certain vulnerability about her that Lynette had never noticed before.

"I'd assume that's why you knocked," said Bree, adjusting her towel a little.

"Yeah, I… um…"

"Come in," said Bree "I'm getting cold."

Lynette obeyed, standing ineptly inside as Bree closed the door with one hand, holding her towel up with the other.

"I thought you'd be picking Benjamin up from school…"

"Orson is taking him to a baseball game. Quite what a three year old would want with baseball is beyond me, but…"

"I get it," smiled Lynette. She stared at Bree, taking in the droplets of water that were slowly making their way down her body, falling in clear beads from her hair. "You should probably…"

"Get dressed," Bree finished, an involuntary smile on her face. "Come on up," she said warmly "you can help me decide what to wear."

Of course, Bree already knew exactly what she was going to wear. Lynette knew that, too. But all the same, she followed her friend up the stairs into her bedroom.

"God, Bree…" she sighed, leaning against the doorframe as Bree bent down to take underwear from one of her drawers, holding the towel to her delicate frame.

"What?"

"I don't know…" Lynette trailed, watching as she picked out lilac lace underwear. Always lace.

"Okay, well… I'll be right back," said Bree, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Not long passed before she walked out again, in her underwear. Lynette stared, she couldn't help herself. "What?" asked Bree, quirking an eyebrow, staring back.

"Have you become less reserved lately or what?"

"You're one of my best friends, Lynette, being in my underwear in front of you is not as issue for me," replied Bree "And would you come in, you're making me think of earthquakes, stood in that doorway…"

"Sorry…" Lynette smiled. She moved to stand by the bed and she continued looking at Bree, watching as more droplets escaped her hair to cling to her skin.

"So… do you feel better today?" asked Bree, rubbing her hand over her collarbone to get rid of a particularly tickly drop of water.

"Yeah, I do… thanks so much for staying over last night, Bree. I don't know what I'd do without you," Lynette mused, smiling gently.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're a thousand times stronger than me," Bree replied, only wishing Lynette knew just how weak she really was. She was parading herself around in her underwear, for god's sake.

"I really don't believe that…" said Lynette, looking down at her feet.

"Oh Lynette…" sighed Bree, moving closer to her. Getting dressed seemed to have been forgotten. "I can't believe that you feel that way… after everything you've done."

"It's just like you and your perfection… no matter how perfect you are, you still want things to be better…"

"Well I guess we're just a pair of fools…" Bree laughed softly, and she pulled Lynette into a tender embrace. Lynette's hands rested where they had been the night before, and she murmured something into Bree's neck.

"Hmm?" she asked, pulling away a little so she could look at her friend.

"Nothing," Lynette said, quickly.

"Nothing…" Bree repeated, and she wound a blonde curl around her finger, gazing into Lynette's face. "The amount of things that can be called nothing…"

"Mm, I know… kinda like last night…" Lynette challenged. Bree froze, fear excruciatingly evident in her green eyes. There was no escaping it this time. There was nothing she could say that would help the situation. Who would she be to deny it all over again, when here she was, having got herself pretty much exactly to where she'd been the night before? She hated herself. Perhaps if she'd just left it. She could have told Lynette it was an inconvenient time, she had indeed just come out of the shower. Failing that, she could have _not_ put nothing but her underwear on. She could have _not _pulled Lynette into her arms again. This was her own fault. Besides, the devil on her shoulder was begging her to act on her impulses. Still, she could… just make it seem like she didn't have a clue again. But… how? This was driving her insane. Finally, she spoke.

**Next Instalment Soon :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"You… regard last night as nothing?" asked Bree, quirking an eyebrow and catching Lynette so far off-guard she thought she was going to fall over.

"I..." Lynette began, but she trailed off. Bree stared, waiting for an answer. One hand now rested softly on her hip, having been removed from Lynette's back after her words. "I don't know what last night was, I was kinda hoping you could explain it to me… it's why I came over."

"Does this explain it?" asked Bree, and she pulled Lynette close, smiling playfully at the small amount of space left between their lips. They were so close; they could almost taste each other already.

"Not really…" replied Lynette, brushing her lips against Bree's.

"Mom!" Andrew's voice called up the stairs, closely followed by the sound of him running up them. The two women pulled apart hastily, fear in their eyes, and Bree ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "The internet company called, they wanted to know whether – oh," said Andrew, upon seeing Lynette in his mother's room, instead of his mother. "Where's mom?"

"Hi Andrew! She's er… in the bathroom. She'd just got out of the shower when I knocked."

"Well couldn't you have just… waited downstairs, instead of up here?" he asked, with his usual irritatingly correct logic.

"Uh…"

"What did the internet people want to know?" asked Bree, walking out of the bathroom, safely clad in her bathrobe.

"Whether we wanted some deal on unlimited downloads, or something… they said to call back."

"Uh, I should probably go, actually…" said Lynette, feeling agonizingly awkward. "Tom and the kids'll be back soon, and…"

"I understand," Bree replied, catching Lynette's gaze. "It was… nice to see you."

-

She held on to Tom for a little too long when he returned, bearing three incredibly irritable boys and a sleepy girl.

"Honey, what's up?" he asked, picking up on the tighter squeeze than normal.

"What? Nothing, nothing's up…"

"Mom's probably guilty 'cause she kissed the gardener like Mrs. Solis or something…" said Parker, flicking lint off of his jeans.

"Parker!" exclaimed Tom "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Why not? Everyone knows it happens around here."

"How did you know about Mrs. Solis?" asked Lynette, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"I'm goin' to bed…" he replied, with a shrug in regards to her question. Lynette sighed. There was no point fighting her son at this point. But as she sent the others up to bed after him, she couldn't help thinking about how there was some truth in what Parker had said. He was close, with the kissing part. When she and Tom had gone to bed, Tom cuddled up to her, a rarity that now, she didn't find herself appreciating.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied, before having sex with him. Not because she wanted to. Because she felt guilty.

-

"Darling, could you give me a massage?" asked Orson, pulling his shirt off as Bree got into bed.

"Oh Orson, do I have to? I'm so tired…"

"Why? You had the afternoon off today."

"Can't a woman just be tired?"

"What's gotten you into this mood?"

"Nothing," Bree muttered, "I just want some sleep,"

" Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself. My god, you even left your bathrobe on the bed!" exclaimed Orson, regarding the discarded garment, which rested, albeit neatly, over the side of the bed.

"Am I not allowed to leave things places?" challenged Bree. She'd left her bathrobe over the side of the bed because she had thought that Lynette would be staying, and if they were interrupted again she'd need it. She sunk her nails into the bedspread, angry with herself about these thoughts.

"I've never known you to allow _yourself_ to leave things places," said Orson, sliding into bed next to her. "I only noticed because I love you, not because I think you should be perfect all the time…" he stroked her cheek, trying to make peace. She wasn't sure whether it was because he knew she'd win the fight, or because he didn't want to fight. She sighed.

"Wherever the bathrobe is, right now I need some sleep," she told him, although she felt more wired than tired.

"Alright… good night, sweetheart," he said, kissing her. He seemed like he wanted to go a little further, but Bree pulled away and turned her light off before he had the chance.

For the second night running, Bree Hodge and Lynette Scavo fell asleep with each other on their minds.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Bree's mind was elsewhere, as she sat staring at Benjamin, running around in the garden with Orson on a sunny Saturday afternoon. What was this _thing_ between herself and Lynette? What would have happened, had Andrew not walked in? They had been so close to kissing, she was sure it would have happened, perhaps even gone further… the thought filled her with both guilt and excitement at the same time… a mixture that sloshed around and made her feel sick.

"Bree?" Orson's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard a word of what I've just been saying?" he asked, pushing a ball back to Benjamin, who laughed and kicked at it. Bree was silent. "Off in your own world?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem so strange since yesterday…"

"I'm fine, Orson," she leaned in and gave him a cursory kiss, to reassure him. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was saying it's not like you to have not said anything about tonight yet."

"Tonight?" Bree stared at him blankly. "What about tonight?"

"You know, our dinner party, it's been planned for a while…"

"Oh my… of course, dinner party… oh god, everyone's coming!"

"I know; this is what I was saying. And it's going to be a little awkward, what with Susan and Mike having just gotten their divorce, Susan's going to be here alone with all the rest of us… me and you, Carlos and Gaby, Tom and Lynette…"

"Oh shoot… and we arranged it before it all went wrong, too. Well… we'll just have to make sure we don't exclude her. But there's no time to worry about that now, I have to start preparing!" Bree exclaimed. Of course, she was more worried about Lynette than Susan, but she couldn't exactly express that.

"Alright," Orson chuckled, rubbing his wife's back.

-

"Oh come on Lynette, you look totally _fine!_" groaned Tom, upon being shown the third outfit Lynette had tried on.

"Well I don't want to look _fine_, I want to look good!"

"What's the big hassle? It's just another one of Bree's dinner parties, I've lost count of how many times we've been to them…"

"I know, Tom, but usually I'm either in Scavo's uniform or seriously dull clothes, so when I get the chance to actually dress like a woman, can you blame me for jumping at it?"

"Lynette… I appreciate that you want to look nice, but you are trying on one more thing and that's going to be your final outfit."

"Tom!" Lynette groaned. She knew how much her husband hated clothes, he much preferred her without them. But she knew Bree appreciated clothes, and she couldn't help thinking that if Bree were going to remove her clothes, she'd want it to be something nice on the floor, rather than jeans and a baggy shirt. Not that Bree would remove her clothes… well, would she? After the day before, it seemed anything was possible. She couldn't believe she was thinking of Bree with her husband sat right there. She pulled a dress that she'd bought not long ago out of the closet, and she decided that would have to be it.

"Come on, let's go," said Tom, and she grabbed a cardigan before leaving with him.

-

Bree flitted about the lounge, handing everyone glasses of wine. Susan sat looking a little down, between Orson and Gaby, who was now accustomed to being Carlos' eyes and ears most of the time. Carlos laughed at something, and the doorbell rang, _finally_. Bree rushed to open the door, and Tom was blocking her view of Lynette. She greeted him, kissing him on the cheek briefly, thinking how lucky he was. He went in, saying hello to the others…and then there she was, stood outside the door, looking slightly shy. She wore a knee length deep blue halter dress, her shoulders covered by a slightly lighter blue cardigan. Her hair looked gorgeous, all curly and perfect. Bree leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, noticing how amazing she smelled.

"Come on in, Lynette," Bree said, after what seemed like an eternity. Lynette smiled and followed her in, noticing that Bree herself was also wearing a rather gorgeous dress, which was partially hidden by an apron. Hers was black, slightly shorter than knee length, and it clung to her perfect curves wonderfully. "All right everyone, we're all here, and dinner is ready!" she smiled, clasping her hands together.

-

Once dinner was finished, Susan's upset began to come out, and everyone tried their best to comfort her.

"Oh Susan, I'm sure everything will be fine in the end…" Bree said placing a hand on her shoulder. Susan sat one side of her, and Orson the other, whilst Lynette sat opposite her, next to Tom and Gaby. Carlos sat at the end of the table, and on the opposite end, there was a space where Mike would have been.

"Yeah…" said Lynette, wondering why she felt slightly jealous at the sight of Bree touching Susan. "It feels like your world's crumbling right now, but give it a few days, maybe a week and I'm sure you'll feel much better."

"I'm sure… you're right," Susan sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her napkin. Lynette could feel Bree bristle at the sight of all that mascara on one of her dazzlingly white napkins.

"Anyway, you don't need Mike in your life, do you? Not after everything!" Gaby said. Tom and Carlos remained silent. Both men had liked Mike, and even if they hadn't, they were men, they didn't really bitch.

"No…" Susan said, but her voice was breaking.

"Oh, don't cry," said Bree, rubbing her shoulders. Something happened in Lynette's subconscious mind, and she slipped her cardigan off. Bree's eyes immediately redirected from Susan to her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," said Lynette, turning away. Bree watched her intently. She hadn't realised the dress was backless. She couldn't quite believe herself, her feelings so obsessive over someone. She loved the dip in Lynette's back, the curve of it, the smoothness.

"Uh, Bree… not off in Bree-land again are you?" said Orson, and everyone laughed.

"Huh?"

"Honestly, she's been like this all day, I don't know what's gotten into her!" He rubbed her back, and she forced a smile. "I was just saying, what's for dessert?"

"Oh! Poires au chocolat." she smiled, standing up and stacking everyone's plates.

"Sounds good," smiled Lynette, who had appeared as if my magic, and was walking with her, holding dishes too. They set the dishes down on the side in the kitchen, and Bree opened the oven, the enticing scent of the gorgeous spices and wine, which the pears were marinating in, filling the kitchen. "And it smells _real _good."

"Thanks," Bree chuckled softly, and she busied herself, boiling the kettle and grabbing a pan and a glass bowl to melt the chocolate in. Lynette watched her, and wanted to do something. She wanted to touch her, or cuddle her, or kiss her.

"Bree, I-"

"Oh, _no_," Bree said, staring into her cupboard. "I completely forgot the chocolate…"

"Couldn't we have-"

"I know what you're going to say, Lynette, and absolutely not. Poires au chocolat are not Poires au chocolat without the chocolat,"

"You could send Orson out for some?"

"Good idea," Bree grinned. She exited the kitchen, to see Orson in deep conversation with Tom and Carlos, whilst Gaby continued to comfort Susan. She turned back. "Maybe not…"

"You know what? I'll go."

"You can't Lynette, you've had two and a half glasses of wine. I'm the only one here who didn't drink anything…"

"Well I'll come with you then," said Lynette, smiling. They walked into the dining room.

"Everyone, I'm a fool and I forgot to buy chocolate, so Lynette and I are going to pop out quickly and get some now,"

"Alright," said Orson "Don't be long, will you?"

"No," smiled Bree.

How wrong she was.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sheesh, Bree, how far away _is_ this store?" asked Lynette. They had been driving for ten minutes already.

"Just a little further…"

"I don't understand, couldn't you buy chocolate anywhere?"

"Not the _right_ kind of chocolate," said Bree.

"There are wrong and right kinds of chocolate?"

"Yes. For instance, if you were making chocolate covered cookies, you would use milk chocolate, but for poires au chocolat you need eighty percent cocoa dark chocolate or the two flavours just won't compliment each other, and the only place you can find it at this time of night is this French store that stays open late because the owner insists that lovers, should they feel the need for romantic foods at night, should not be deprived…" replied Bree, and Lynette laughed, slightly enticed by the notion of them being lovers visiting a store for posh chocolate late at night. "Here we are!"

"Are we?" asked Lynette, looking out the car window and seeing nothing but a park with lots of trees.

"I think I forgot to mention that it's a little walk to get there," Bree smiled, putting her keys in her handbag.

"Bree! How dumb are we going to look, walking through a park wearing dresses?"

"No one's going to be here at this time, Lynette… come on, I told Orson we wouldn't be long!" she said. Lynette sighed, and they both got out of the car. The air was thick, and they could hardly see a thing. Bree walked briskly through the dark, and Lynette followed. They passed a children's play area, an area with picnic benches, and a more rural area.

"God, Bree, how much longer do we need to go for?" asked Lynette, as they entered another children's play area, which was dimly lit by a few ground lights.

"Not that much longer! I'm sorry Lynette, I know you didn't sign up for a hike in heels!" Bree laughed, holding out a hand. Lynette took it, and their fingers interlaced. Until then they had both forgotten about the attraction between them, but now, upon physical contact, they both walked silently through a thick collection of pine trees, blushing in the dark.

Bree wanted to stop right there amongst all the big trees and kiss Lynette, the deep smell of pine surrounding them, with nothing to hear but the sound of each other's breathing. Of course, she did not act on this; she simply walked on, pulling Lynette with her.

They came out of the trees to find a collection of cute little stores, and Lynette wondered how Bree found such a nice place. Was it with Rex, before he died? With George? With Peter? With Orson? "We're here!" Bree grinned, and she pushed at the glass door of the store. It didn't budge.

"Looks like it's shut…" sighed Lynette, irked by the long walk for nothing. Her feet hurt.

"Oh for god's _sake_," said Bree, turning to Lynette "All that walking for nothing… and now there'll be no dessert!"

"Aw come on, it wasn't for nothing, we took a nice after dinner stroll…" Lynette teased, and Bree sighed. Lynette took her hand again. "Lets get back to the car…"

"It's just irritating," said Bree, as they began to walk back through the pine trees. "Not only will the pears be over done, we're returning empty handed..."

"Forget dessert, Bree. Dinner was delicious, no one's going to care."

"You're right…" Bree said, squeezing Lynette's hand "But it doesn't mean it doesn't bother me,"

"You wouldn't be you if it didn't," Lynette replied. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What is it?"

"Ohh no… I think… it's raining…" she looked up at the black sky, and they both felt small, cold drops fall on them.

"Could this get any worse?" whispered Bree, and the rain began to push down on them thickly, falling at an alarming rate.

"Quick!" exclaimed Lynette, and they ran out of the trees into the dimly lit play area. Bree pulled Lynette below part of a wooden castle, which had two sides with red roofs and a bridge between them. They huddled inside together, sitting on the spongy tarmac that was always lain in play areas.

"This is awful…" said Bree, staring out at the unimaginably heavy rain and pulling her coat tight around herself. "We'll just have to wait it out under here until it dies down a bit…"

"Did you bring your cell?" asked Lynette.

"No. Did you?"

"Bree!"

"It's really not our day, is it?" chuckled Bree, resting her head on Lynette's shoulder.

"I guess not… though this is entirely your fault," Lynette teased, trying desperately to ignore the feelings stirring in her, being so close to Bree.

"What!?" Bree sat up straight, staring at her friend. The rain was blowing into their little shelter, getting them as wet as they would be if they'd stayed in the rain.

"You forgot the chocolate… and insisted on coming here to get some,"

"You volunteered to come!"

"Yeah, can you imagine if you'd come on your own?"

"I can manage perfectly fine on my-" Bree was interrupted by a deafening crack of thunder, and the two women grabbed each other, clinging together in fright, their argument forgotten.

"I hate thunderstorms," whispered Lynette, her lips brushing against Bree's neck.

"It'll die down in a minute…"

"Or not…"

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad it's with you I'm stuck here with," Bree whispered, and she pressed a kiss to Lynette's cheek. Her lips lingered there, and Lynette sighed softly. Bree pulled away, embarrassed. She so desperately wanted to be close to Lynette, to touch her skin, but she was completely terrified. Whilst she knew it was wrong, it felt beyond right, like it was all she wanted. Lynette blinked raindrops out of her eyes and turned her head away from the incoming rain. Her lips brushed against Bree's, and an insistent rush of excitement pulsed through them both.

"Bree," Lynette said in hushed tones. She was ready to apologise, but Bree wasn't moving away. She'd had enough of controlling herself… she knew what she wanted.

"Kiss me…" she whispered, and Lynette couldn't quite believe the words had just come out of Bree's mouth, because she'd have expected them to come out of her own. Suddenly, the storm didn't matter, and it didn't feel so cold any more. The rain smashed harder and harder into the ground, more and more of it falling as their lips met softly, both of them immediately feeling an immeasurable rush of arousal, their senses elevated, desperately craving more of each other. Lynette parted her lips and Bree slid her tongue into the kiss delicately, tantalisingly, suggesting a whole lot more but holding it back teasingly. Hands tangled in hair and slid down any available bare skin, and Lynette moaned, holding Bree tight, pleading for more. Bree obliged, and it quickly progressed into a hot, wet, arduous kiss, both women wanting more and more of each other, biting at each others lips, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues as the rain blew in and drenched them. They pulled apart a little, ending it with brief, clumsy kisses, both delirious with passion and breathing heavily, shivering with the cold as raindrops rolled down their cheeks like tears.

They stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by lust and disbelief, and the rain finally subsided.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

They sat, stuck in oblivion, simply gazing at each other, mesmerized as the rain died down to a soft, inconsistent tapping on the ground. Bree cleared her throat, finally averting her eyes, a deep, hot blush burning her cheeks. She suddenly felt as insecure as a teenage girl after her very first kiss, in a wild game of truth or dare, except this time it wasn't just a joke – it was real life she was spinning a bottle at. Lynette closed her eyes, unable to quite believe what she'd just done.

"We should…" Bree cleared her throat again, unable to look at her friend. "Go, we should go, now the rain's…"

"Yeah," replied Lynette. They stood up, brushing themselves off, soaked to the skin. Guilt was soaking into their skin, as well.

They walked back through the park in silence, terrified of each other, terrified of talking about what they'd just done. Perhaps if they just didn't talk about it, perhaps if they just ignored it… it would go away, and they could go on as normal.

Of course, deep down they both knew that wouldn't work. The only way they could go was forward. But, for now, they were both paralyzed by fear. As they got into the car, Lynette began to laugh softly.

"What's wrong?" asked Bree, plucking her keys from her handbag and starting the car. It came to life, the engine purring as she manoeuvred the car out of its parking space.

"Trust the two of us… to get stuck in a thunderstorm, when we only went out for chocolate…" she chuckled, trying to pinpoint an exact moment of the kiss in her mind. She couldn't, it was all a blur of passion and rain. Bree smiled, staring ahead at the road. They could run away together. No one would ever know where they'd gone. She could just miss her turning… and she could just drive, for hours and hours, until she and Lynette got somewhere where they could talk. Where they could hold each other. Where they could kiss, again. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Lynette, almost psychically.

"You'd have to pay millions…" Bree muttered, shivering as ice-cold water droplets ran from her hair.

"Bree…" Lynette trailed, turning to look at her friend, who was staring with a deathly focus at the road.

"You wouldn't like my thoughts," Bree whispered, her knuckles white with the hardness of her grip on the steering wheel, as they took the first turning to head home.

-

"Bree, Lynette!" exclaimed Orson, jumping up from the settee to a chorus of worried exclamations from the rest of the guests. "What on earth happened?" he asked, staring at them, in all their sodden and dishevelled glory. Tom jumped up, wrapping his arms protectively around his wife.

"You know how far that gorgeous little chocolate shop is from-"

"Bree! You didn't go all the way_ there?_"

"We sure did," said Lynette, shrugging Tom off. "And on the way back… well, you can guess the rest," She only hoped they couldn't guess all of it.

"What happened?" asked Carlos.

"They got caught in a thunderstorm," explained Gaby, staring at them sympathetically. Bree smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, the store was shut, and I doubt the pears are salvageable now… so I'm afraid to say dessert is cancelled…"

"Oh honey, that's perfectly understandable," said Susan, who had a cluster of tissues in her lap and more smudged make-up than Bree and Lynette put together. She'd obviously been having a thunderstorm all of her own.

"Well, thank you for a lovely dinner," said Tom, his arm firmly around Lynette.

"Even though I forgot the dessert, then dragged your wife through a thunderstorm," laughed Bree, catching Lynette's eye for a moment, the kiss flashing through both their minds.

"We'll just have to run you a hot bath, won't we?" Tom squeezed Lynette, and she rolled her eyes. Bree walked them to the door as Orson said goodbye to Gaby and Carlos, and Susan sniffed a little, gathering up her tissues.

"Give me a call tomorrow, won't you?" said Bree, smiling at Lynette as if they were still simply friends, as if the call would mean nothing. If only it_ was_ that simple.

"Of course," Lynette returned the smile. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called, as Tom pulled her out of the door.

"My god Tom, what is with you?" she asked as he pulled her across the street, slightly irritated at his hastiness to leave the Hodge household.

"You're so hot when you're all wet… caught in a thunderstorm… wish I'd been there with you…" he stopped to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Tom! I am absolutely _soaked_, and I'm freezing cold. Can't I just have a shower and go to bed?"

"Can't I warm you up?" asked Tom, fumbling for the keys to the house and opening the door.

"No, Tom… I just want to go to bed…"

"_Lynette_," he whined, following her up the stairs. "Why are you being so… Bree?"

"Bree!?" exclaimed Lynette, turning on her heel, right in the middle of the landing. "What's any of this got to do with her?" Guilt was tickling at her senses, and it was pushing her defences up.

"You're being totally prudish!"

"Your point?" she asked, hands on hips.

"You know, I mean… I would imagine…"

"I'll have you know that Bree-"

"Can you guys shut up? I'm tryna get some shut-eye!" yelled Parker, from inside his room. A "yeah!" echoed from the twins' room, and Tom and Lynette stared at each other angrily. Lynette sighed and retreated to the bedroom, going through to the bathroom and closing the door before Tom could follow. She definitely wasn't going to have sex with him. Especially… she thought of the thunderstorm, her current state, but that wasn't it. She wasn't going to have sex with Tom… especially after what had happened with Bree.

-

Bree closed her eyes, exhaling fast as she held on to Orson. She didn't really want to, but she couldn't ignore him a second night running, she just couldn't… especially after what she'd done with Lynette. How could she neglect her husband, after that? How could she _not _satisfy his wishes? Guilt was plaguing her, and she had to do something to make it right. Besides, it was customary for them to have sex after they threw a dinner party. That was just the way it was with them.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" he asked against her neck. He'd been considerate enough to give her a cushion to lean on as they'd moved up so her back was against the headboard.

"Yes, stop talking…" she groaned, her breathing light. She felt truly awful. She completely loved her husband… and the amount he loved her was garishly evident, highlighted by him caring about her comfort so much.

But Lynette… oh, Lynette… she was something different. She was nothing like Bree had ever experienced before. The softness of her kiss – free of stubble, free of domineering use of tongue, free of the frantic want men always possessed for more and more much too soon. Lynette was entirely free of threat. Bree would never even _think_ of having an affair with another _man_… but Lynette wasn't another man, she was a woman, a beautiful woman, who'd kissed her in the thunderstorm, her lips soft and her breath sweet… Bree gasped, pleasure dancing through her. Orson grinned, pleased with his efforts, kissing her and tangling his fingers in her hair. She sighed as they sank down to the pillows together, staring up at the ceiling, wishing it could give her some answers.

Yet another night, the two women fell asleep, each other on their minds… but now, it had surpassed innocence.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Usually, the phone never rang on a Sunday morning. But on this particular Sunday, Bree was sat, waiting by the phone, hands in lap, ankles crossed. Orson had gone into work, as his receptionist had gone on holiday so he had a great deal of paperwork to sort out and appointments to organize. Andrew had taken Benjamin to the park, and the house was conveniently free. Bree jumped, her thoughts interrupted by the ringing – and then picked up the phone with haste.

"Hello, Bree Hodge speaking?"

"Hey Bree, it's me…" Lynette said, and Bree smiled to herself.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright… I was expecting to have a cold or something, but no… you?"

"I don't have one either."

"Guess we kept each other warm…" Lynette trailed, and they both exhaled softly down the phone, the thought of their kiss tugging at them both, making their senses scream for each other.

"Come over," Bree whispered.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay, I'll… see you in a minute."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

Bree took a deep breath, standing up and smoothing her skirt. What was she doing? She couldn't think straight; her mind kept falling back into the kiss, the rain, everything about it… the way Lynette had looked at her, as she left the night before.

The knock came at the door, and she almost ran to answer it. Lynette stood, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Hey…" she said, and she walked in, pushing the door behind her.

"You know, I… think we should…"

"Talk about last night? Yeah, we should," said Lynette, her gaze piercing.

"Come sit down, at least…" Bree replied, her hospitality getting the better of her. Lynette followed her into the lounge, and they sat beside each other, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Last night was…" Bree began.

"Unexpected," Lynette finished, smiling a little. "I mean, I didn't expect you to…"

"No," Bree replied "I never usually… I don't know…"

"What got into you?"

"Yes, well, no…" Bree sighed, exasperated. "I don't know…"

"That makes two of us, then," said Lynette, and Bree chuckled softly. Neither could quite think what to say. On the one hand, there was their raging attraction; the undeniable want they were both harbouring to simply kiss each other, free from the rain and the cold of the night before. On the other hand, there was the awkward feeling between them, as neither knew where they were with each other. Were they friends, or more?

"Lynette…" Bree whispered, meeting her gaze.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lynette, ever practical. Bree tore her eyes away from Lynette's, moving her gaze to the carpet, before Lynette spoke again. "What is this… what are we?"

"I don't know…" she replied, standing up and walking over to the mahogany chest that inhabited the room, atop which sat all of her framed photographs. She picked up one of herself and Orson, and stared at it.

"Me either…" Lynette trailed, standing up and walking over to Bree, who placed the photograph back down on the chest and turned to face her.

"I just feel so… strange, and wrong, but… I can't help but want this… I can't help but want you…" she admitted, the words burning her mouth as they came out.

"Bree…" Lynette reached out to her, rubbing her arm, and the contact sent shivers down her spine. "I… I can't help it either…"

They stared into each other's eyes, searching for something more that they could say. But neither could say anything as they fell into each other's arms, beginning a tender kiss, revelling in each other's warmth, hands tangling in hair, bodies pressed against each other softly as the kiss deepened…

-

Katherine Mayfair walked her dignified walk, as she headed for Bree's house. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, tell her all about her trip to see Dylan, and the new recipe she'd discovered for the most _perfect_ chocolate mousse, by being pushy with a chef, having eaten it at a restaurant. She had been rather disappointed when she'd found out Bree was having a dinner party, and she was going to miss it – these days, they usually threw them together, and everyone always remarked that it was 'twice as perfect'.

She reached the door of Bree's house, and to her surprise, it was slightly ajar. She pushed it and walked through, not calling out, in case there was a burglar. Why would Bree's door be open like that? Orson's car wasn't in the driveway, neither was Andrew's. She was beginning to wish she'd brought her gun, as she walked into the lounge.

But what Katherine saw had nothing to do with burglary. She gasped lightly at the sight of Bree – her best friend, Bree, who swapped recipes with her whilst they practised their shooting, attended church regularly and swore by her Republican views, constantly sighing over her son's sexuality – kissing Lynette. And not innocently, either. Katherine wasn't quite sure what to do – how should she react? How _could_ she react, more importantly? They hadn't noticed her standing there, and she decided, promptly, that she would not react at all.

She backed out of the room, rather shocked by what she had seen. But, being Katherine, as she walked home, with her dignified walk – plans began to formulate in her mind.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey honey I'm home!" the sound of Orson's voice pulled them apart abruptly. Orson entered the room, only just missing them pull away from each other. "Oh, hello Lynette! I hope you're alright after last night!" he smiled, and walked over to kiss Bree on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine thankfully," she smiled nervously.

"Well that's good to hear. I was worried we'd have two cases of hypothermia on our hands, and that'd be a disaster!"

"Hypothermia? Orson, you are such a hypochondriac!" laughed Bree, smoothing her skirt whilst trying not to catch Lynette's eye.

"Well, I should… probably go, I mean, the boys probably need help with their homework…" said Lynette. She couldn't stay there; it was too awkward with Orson. She'd just _kissed_ Bree again, how could she engage in light-hearted banter with her husband?

"Well, if I don't see you before have a good day at work tomorrow," smiled Bree.

"Yeah, I will…" Lynette trailed, marvelling at Bree's ability to put it on like everything was completely normal.

"Bye Lynette," said Orson.

"Bye," she called, on her way out the door.

"Darling, are you sure Lynette's alright? She seemed a little strange…" said Orson.

"She's perfectly fine! Just a little tired, I would imagine…"

"Hmm, if you say so…"

-

On a Monday evening, Katherine always liked to cook. She liked to start the week by inventing a new dish, or adding to an old recipe. That way she felt that her skills were renewed and she always had a brilliant idea to discuss with Bree. Ah, Bree… she was still wondering about what she had seen the day before. It had been as if she'd walked into some sort of strange dream, a parallel world, or an opposite universe. Bree! Kissing Lynette! Of all the things she could have walked in on Bree doing, that was what she would have expected the least.

But then of course, secrets were always coming out on Wisteria Lane. Who was she to judge? Especially after the secrets she'd kept from everyone, including her own family…

How long had it been going on for? Before she'd ever returned to Wisteria Lane? Whilst her and Bree were enemies? Over the past few years, as she and Bree had become best friends? She couldn't believe Bree hadn't told her. Part of her considered it an insult to their friendship. She wasn't going to _judge_ Bree for it, she never would. Of course, Bree was probably worried it would ruin their friendship.

Either way, she was going to get it out of her friend.

-

Bree sat, staring at the television blankly. Andrew and Orson were laughing at some nonsensical show, and she found herself increasingly worried that they were going to wake Benjamin.

"Would you boys-" she was cut off by the phone ringing, and she jumped up to answer it, certain she would hear Lynette's voice.

"Hello, Bree Hodge speaking?"

"Hey Bree, it's me," said a cheery voice, that did not belong to Lynette. It was Katherine.

"Katherine! I didn't know you were back from your trip?" said Bree, and she took the phone into the kitchen, where she wouldn't disturb Andrew and Orson's show.

"I got back yesterday, actually,"

"Oh? Why didn't you come see me?"

"I, uh… didn't get back until quite late, I didn't want to disturb you!"

"I see. So, tell me all about this trip of yours!"

"Well, why don't you come over for a while? I know it's late but I'm positively _dying_ for your help, I'm completely stuck with this risotto…"

"Well, when you put it that way… I'll be right over!" Bree grinned to herself. She never could resist a good cooking session with Katherine.

"Alright," chuckled Katherine, "I'll see you in a minute!"

-

"Hey," Katherine grinned, leaning in to give Bree a hug – strange new secrets or not, she'd missed her friend.

"That smells _heavenly_, I can't believe you think you're in need of help!" exclaimed Bree, pushing the door shut behind her.

"Oh, you know me… crazy perfectionist," laughed Katherine, and the two women caught each other's eye – they were beyond alike. Which was why Katherine could not believe Bree hadn't told her about Lynette.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Bree, following Katherine into the kitchen.

"Oh, it was great, absolutely wonderful, really! Dylan's so happy, I couldn't be more pleased for her and her new boyfriend – he's such a darling! And he's in med school, training to be a surgeon, would you believe!"

"That's wonderful!"

"But… enough about me, what about you? Has anything interesting happened whilst I've been away?" Katherine asked craftily, moving over to the pan from which the heavenly smell was emanating and stirring her risotto.

"Er…" Bree trailed off. God, something _really_ big had happened, and for once, she couldn't tell Katherine. "Nothing really… oh, Susan's divorce came through, she was kind of a wreck at the dinner party on Saturday…"

"It's a shame about Mike, you know. He seemed like such a good father to Maynard…"

"I know, but that's the problem with Susan… she just gets all the worst luck. She can't go a week without having a drama!"

"Mm… so what about you, I mean, anything changed at all?"

"No…" Bree said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Absolutely nothing?" Katherine probed. Why wouldn't she tell her?

"Uh… well, I do have quite a funny story, actually…"

"Mhm?"

"I was making poires au chocolat for dessert on Saturday, and I had completely forgotten to buy chocolate! So, naturally, I decided to get some from that _gorgeous_ gourmet late store across town. Lynette and I-"

"Lynette went with you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" asked Katherine, meeting Bree's gaze.

"I uh… suppose she just wanted to come, or something…" Bree replied, averting her eyes. Was Katherine psychic, or something?

"I see…" said Katherine. It was working. Bree was definitely squirming.

"As I was saying, Lynette and I walked all the way through the parks, and the trees, only to find it closed!"

"That's awful! What did you do about the pears?"

"Well, this is the thing – we were walking back, and the most horrific thunderstorm started, we had to take shelter until it stopped!"

"Oh, my…" Katherine said, stirring her risotto again, trying to figure out what was missing. "That must have been awful… did you have to keep each other warm?"

"Uh, I… yes, I mean, it _was_ freezing…" Bree stuttered. Was she simply noticing these questions because of what she'd done? Katherine always did ask awkward things, but she was used to it. _This_ was excruciating.

"Mm. So there's nothing else you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Bree shook her head, her expression darkening "Sheesh, Katherine, you sure are inquisitive today!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm in third degree mode from meeting Dylan's boyfriend…" chuckled Katherine. "Could you stir this for a minute? I need to choose a spice."

"Sure," Bree smiled, walking over to the stove and resuming Katherine's job.

As Katherine fingered the spices on her large spice rack, she realised that Bree was not going to crack under such weak measures. Something more… drastic was needed. She picked up the saffron from the shelf, and returned to Bree. The perfect opportunity was staring her in the face, and she placed the saffron beside the stove.

"You're doing it all wrong," she said, and before Bree could object she had reached around, her hand on Bree's, controlling the way in which she was stirring the risotto. "You shouldn't fold a risotto, the rice has an airy enough texture… you need to stir it rigidly…" her hand was still on Bree's, and they were in dangerously close proximity. "In order to obtain a rich, thick texture…"

"You could have just told me," muttered Bree, blushing at the unexpected contact. Katherine moved away, satisfied with her efforts.

"Actions speak louder than words, Bree… in fact, actions speak _very_ loud," she said, thinking of what she'd seen vividly.

"Katherine," Bree turned away from the risotto to look her best friend in the eye. "What is up with you?"

"Me?" Katherine asked, her most fabulously passive aggressive smile gracing her face. "I don't know what you mean," she said nonchalantly. Bree sighed, and turned back to the risotto.

"Did you decide on a spice?"

"Yes, saffron. I thought it would compliment the sunblush tomatoes…"

"Good choice," Bree smiled discreetly at Katherine's expertise, before picking up the saffron and adding some. Katherine leaned against the table, wondering how she was going to get it out of Bree without confronting her.

"You know… I really missed you while I was away…"

"I… missed you too…" said Bree, turning the heat down to a simmer to let the saffron soak in and turning to face Katherine again. Katherine smiled, and pulled Bree into an unexpected hug.

"You know," Katherine whispered in Bree's ear "I can't help thinking… something's _changed _about you…"

"What do you mean?" asked Bree, pulling away. Could Katherine _seriously_ see that she had changed?

"I don't know…" Katherine pressed her hand to Bree's cheek. "You seem… exhilarated."

"I… do?"

"More… vibrant," said Katherine, pushing her hand through Bree's hair, slowly. She knew she was really crossing the line, she knew she should just _tell_ Bree she knew… but, as much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying herself.

"God, Katherine…" whispered Bree, staring into her best friend's eyes. "Anyone would think…" she stopped herself. She had to be going insane. Absolutely insane. This… thing, with Lynette, was driving her crazy, she was sure of it. And why wasn't she jumping a foot, at Katherine's touch? Why wasn't she recoiling? Why wasn't she _scared_?

"Think what?" asked Katherine, smiling lightly – judging by the expression on Bree's face, her idea was obviously working. Bree did not reply to her question. She was too terrified, and Katherine could see it in her face. "Bree…" she said, moving closer to her. "Are you quite sure…" their faces were inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes, Katherine, with her eyes that gave nothing away, and Bree, with her confused and enticed expression. "That there's _nothing_ you need to tell me?"

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well…?" Katherine asked, her hands pushing up Bree's shoulders. Bree was shocked… and quite unable to believe that Katherine was acting this way. She backed away, her face contorted with fear and confusion, and she hit the table abruptly. Katherine folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, just the way she always did when she did not approve.

"Katherine, I…" Bree uttered, breathing lightly. Did Katherine know? About her and Lynette?

How?

"Bree. Please, and I mean please, tell me what the heck is going on with you."

"I don't… I don't know what you mean, Katherine, I…"

"I can't believe you won't tell me straight." Katherine said, her demeanour icy. She softened for a moment, and laughed lightly. "Straight…"

Bree gasped deeply. She _did_ know. Did she?

"How…" the rest of the words refused to come.

"Bree. Listen to me. Whatever you are doing with your life, whatever choices you're making – I'm not going to judge you. Sure, I might judge you if you were to make a dish that wasn't up to your usual standards, but this is entirely different. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Katherine's hands quickly moved to her hips, and Bree lowered herself into a chair, swallowing hard.

"I don't…" she wanted to say something to Katherine, anything. But what could she say? How could she tell her, that she was finding herself attracted more and more to Lynette? How could she tell her that she'd kissed Lynette, twice? What would she think? She'd probably never go come within a foot. She'd probably assume immediately that this applied to her also, and run a mile…

Did it apply to her also?

Katherine sighed at Bree's silence, and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Bree, look at me," she said, reaching over and taking hold of her best friend's hand. Bree obeyed. "Are you… a lesbian?"

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Bree, eyes wide as she began to find breathing incredibly difficult, her mind twisting and contorting itself trying to find ways out of this. She just wanted everything in her life to stay the same, so she could stay sane whilst she tried to figure out what this thing with Lynette was. It certainly wasn't anything to do with that dirty, ugly word. It absolutely couldn't be. "Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Bree, please don't lie to me. You know I'd never lie to you."

"You've done a good enough job manipulating me all night, making me think I'd gone completely insane! What _was _all that?"

"I was honestly hoping you would crack and tell me by yourself. Obviously that wasn't going to happen."

"I simply cannot _believe_ you sometimes, Katherine!"

"Will you please level with me, Bree?" Katherine said, reflecting Bree's speech.

"Level with you?"

"How long have you been with Lynette?"

"Been… _been_ with Lynette?"

"Let me rephrase… how long have you been having _sex_ with her," said Katherine, in her typical no-nonsense way. Bree gasped, her mouth dropping open.

"I have never had sex with a woman in my entire life!" exclaimed Bree, pulling her hand from Katherine's hastily. Now it was Katherine's turn to be confused.

"I thought…"

"Well you thought_ wrong_," said Bree, jumping up from her chair. "I don't now _what_ it is you think you know about me, but your assumptions are extremely wrong! I am _not _some kind of… lesbian… and I'm leaving!"

"Bree." Katherine stood up, rounding the table and taking hold of Bree's arm. "Yesterday, I went to visit you, and the door was open. I went into your house, and I saw you and Lynette kissing. How does that tie in with you _not_ being a lesbian?"

"I… I…" Bree stuttered, and Katherine folded her arms, waiting for explanation. "It's not… we're not… I just…"

"Can you see why I would _assume_ things?"

"Of course I can see why you would, Katherine, but… but I am not a lesbian. Lynette and I simply… I can't… I don't know how to…"

"Explain?"

"Yes, I… we just… it was the thunderstorm-"

"I thought as much!"

"It happened by accident… I don't know what came over me, and then yesterday, yesterday I just… we…"

"Bree, I hate to break it to you but I seriously believe you are at least bisexual."

"I absolutely am not _bi_sexual, or _any_ kind of sexual. I'm a married woman!" Bree insisted angrily. Katherine sighed. Obviously, Bree was not going to admit anything to her – it was staunchly apparent that she hadn't even begun to admit anything to _herself_.

"Well… whatever you choose to believe about yourself, I'm here for you. And if it helps, I honestly don't care if you've been kissing Lynette, or anything else, for that matter."

"I have to go," muttered Bree, looking anywhere but at Katherine.

"I understand," said Katherine, following her to the door. She walked out wordlessly, without so much as a nod goodbye. Usually, they parted with hugs and smiles, but suddenly none of it seemed appropriate. Katherine called her name, and she turned on her heel, her hair sweeping across her face. "Denial can tear a woman up inside. I know that better than anyone."

"I'll see you at tomorrow's poker game," replied Bree, brushing her hair out of her eyes and ignoring the comment. As soon as the door closed, she let out a long, deep sigh. It was then that she decided something needed to be done.

Soberly, she walked through the thick night air. She shouldn't have underestimated Katherine. Or thought that she would judge. But there was one thing she did know for certain about Katherine, instinctively. She would most certainly cause trouble. Their personalities were close to identical – when it came to a situation in a friend's life, they would not leave it alone. She wondered, also, if Katherine was holding something back from her. _Why_ wasn't she bothered? This question would have to wait, as Bree had finally reached Lynette's door.

"Bree..?" Lynette pushed her hair out of her face. The television was casting flashing light into the dark room behind her, she'd obviously fallen asleep in front of it.

"Can I come in?" Bree asked quietly, her poker face prematurely in place. Lynette stood aside from the door for her before closing it, and brusquely, Bree turned to face her. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. "Lynette, I know it's late, but I've come to tell you-" she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before Lynette was kissing her. The side of her who'd just argued so rigidly with Katherine quickly slipped away at the sensation of Lynette's touch, and she fell into the kiss, lost in the deep lust that was kidnapping every nerve in her body, attacking every sense with alarming speed. As they fell on to the settee, tangled in each other's arms, everything in Bree's life lost its significance. In that moment, Katherine and her assumptions seemed nothing more than a grain of sand, lost amongst every other of its kind.

Unfortunately, this would not last.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

"Fold," said Gaby, placing her cards down on the table and picking up her glass of wine. "So… any gossip?" she stared around the table. Susan shrugged miserably, still sore over Mike. Bree avoided both Katherine and Lynette's eyes, picking up a card from the pile and trying to focus on the task at hand. She was beginning to wish they weren't holding the poker night at her house this week – that way, she could excuse herself and leave early. Having a strange atmosphere with Lynette, she perhaps could have handled. But the fact that Katherine _knew_ about them, and was doing her sly best to make Bree feel even worse, was way too much to handle.

"Nothing, really…" said Lynette, reordering her cards, poker face clearly in place for more than one purpose. Susan, who, having lost long ago, was slumped over the table with her head in her arms, had already prompted a rather awkward retelling of the thunderstorm story for Katherine. She had sat nodding along, all the while smugly feeling Bree squirm beside her with the knowledge that she knew the truth.

"Actually, I have quite a story for you!" said Katherine, casting a furtive glance at Bree.

"What?" asked Gaby, leaning back on her chair slowly.

"I have this friend…" she began, and Bree swallowed hard. "Her name's… Isabelle. And she called me the other day, you know, just for a chat. Anyway, it came out that she was having an affair!"

"An affair? Why?" asked Lynette, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, who's it with? The milkman? Her neighbor? Her husband's best friend?" asked Gaby, and Bree tutted at her silliness.

"Oh no, much better than that. She's actually having an affair with a friend of hers," said Katherine, and the women looked confused. "A _female_ friend,"

"No way!" exclaimed Susan, surfacing suddenly "That's _gross_!"

"Her husband must be _awful_ in the sack, for her to do that…" remarked Gaby, making a face. Bree and Lynette both cleared their throats simultaneously, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the table. Katherine smirked.

"Oh, I don't know… she's just always been so… suppressed, you know? She's the last person I'd have expected it from, so I guess that's actually cause to expect it even more..."

"Yeah but… lesbianism? I mean it's just wrong, isn't it? Two _girls_ doing stuff together… it's just not natural." Susan said, grimacing at the thought.

"Well, it actually is better kissing a girl," said Gaby, and the housewives all stared at her, eyebrows raised. "I mean, if the girl was a hot guy, except the guy was kissing how the girl did-"

"Gaby, are you bi?" asked Katherine, taking a card and taking pleasure in Bree's fidgeting next to her. Susan stared at her friend, shocked.

"I'm not bi, I just kissed a girl once…"

"Gaby!" exclaimed Susan, mouth dropping open.

"I mean, we were eighteen and she was my best friend, we got really drunk one night and ended up kissing, that's all. I'm just saying, that was the best kiss I ever had – you know what guys are like, can't keep their tongues to themselves!"

"Yeah, but that's guys, you have to deal with it!" protested Susan.

"But don't you just hate it when they want a _proper_ kiss in the morning, and they have morning breath and scratchy faces, and there's_ no_ consideration – just hands everywhere and too much tongue!" said Gaby, and the housewives couldn't help but murmur in agreement. "Women don't have stubble, or bad breath, or any of that macho crap, so I can see where this Isabelle person is coming from,"

Lynette couldn't help but think just how right Gaby was. She couldn't help thinking about the night before… she and Bree had just lay there on her sofa together, kissing in ways that she'd thought you only read about in romance novels. There'd been no urgency, no feeling that there should be more. She picked up her wine; she was beginning to need it, with all this talk of lesbians.

"Mm," said Katherine, running a finger over the edge of her own wineglass "But she's been doing it with this other woman on the quiet for nearly a _year_,"

"That is kinda… _weird_," said Gaby, making a face "I mean, those women who like… have sex, and stuff… and then they get married and stuff… that's just a bit… well, I can understand if a couple of friends end up doing stuff when they get drunk, but like, women who actually _meet_ to do stuff… that's a bit… you know…"

"It's completely disgusting!" exclaimed Susan.

"Now now ladies… " said Katherine "You can't knock things you don't know about. And what about gay men? Have you ever been repulsed by them?"

"No… but that's different…" replied Susan.

"Is it? It's two people of the same sex having a relationship. It's exactly the same as lesbianism."

"You're right!" said Gaby "We just think it's gross because we're women ourselves… it's the same with guys, I mean, they're so homophobic but they always say lesbians are hot!"

"Exactly. See, Susan, it's not as_ gross_ as you think…"

"I guess…" Susan replied, and then she stared at Bree and Lynette in turn "You guys haven't said anything on the subject…"

"I'm not really bothered about it," said Lynette, shrugging, hoping she didn't seem like she was trying to cover anything up… which of course, she was. Everyone's attention then turned to Bree, who did not look up from her cards.

"Bree?" asked Katherine "What's your stance on lesbianism?"

"Um…" Bree trailed, trying to think of some way out of it. She couldn't play the 'not bothered' card like Lynette had, but she could hardly say she was completely against it, considering her own son was gay. And of course, if she did, Katherine would most certainly call her on it later.

"Ah she's just uptight," laughed Gaby, and even Susan chuckled.

"Come on Bree, it's not so bad…" said Katherine, a devious smile forming on her lips before she snaked a hand around Bree's waist and pulled her in close. "Feeling awkward?" she whispered softly in Bree's ear. Lynette stared, suddenly plagued with jealousy at the sight of Katherine's hand on Bree's thigh. Gaby and Susan burst out laughing at Katherine's gesture, and Lynette felt herself forced to join in, averting her eyes as Katherine pulled away from a blushing Bree.

"That's just cruel!" laughed Gaby, picking up her glass of wine again and taking a sip.

"What did you whisper?" asked Susan, looking at Katherine, who turned to smile at Bree.

"Go on Bree, what did I say?" she probed, leaving her friend in a highly difficult position.

"She said, uh…" Bree stuttered, searching for something to say.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad," said Gaby. Great. Now it had to be bad.

"She uh… she asked me if I wanted a… quickie…" said Bree, and the women burst out laughing, including Katherine. She'd never say something so ludicrous. Lynette did not laugh, but no one noticed.

"We're totally getting distracted from the game here, girls." Lynette reminded them. She couldn't wait for this conversation to be over. Gaby and Susan chuckled, drinking their wine as Katherine, Bree and Lynette continued to play. Who would win, in this little triangle? Bree didn't want to think of it as a triangle, but she was beginning to. She had some sort of relationship with Lynette, and Katherine knew, and was clearly trying to make her feel uncomfortable, what with all the touching and whispering and fake lesbian friends. Fake lesbian friends! Bree had never heard of anything so ridiculous in her life. How dare Katherine make her feel so awful, and show her up in front of everyone?

"Katherine. Kitchen. Now," she hissed, abruptly placing her cards face down on the table.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why?" asked Katherine nonchalantly, placing her cards down too.

"We need to have a…chat," Bree replied, standing up and pulling her friend with her, leaving the other women confused, Lynette the most out of them all. Katherine followed Bree into the kitchen, closing the door just as Gaby joked that they were probably 'going for that quickie'.

"Katherine!" exclaimed Bree.

"What?" asked Katherine, smiling an incredibly naughty smile. She was obviously pleased with herself. Bree exhaled sharply. She was sure she was about to explode. She pulled Katherine through the kitchen and into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Why, _why _would you do that to me!?"

"Do wha-"

"And don't you play the innocent because it's not going to wash with me!"

"I'm just doing what I have the _right_ to do."

"The _right_? You have the _right_ to make me feel completely awful? To use information you shouldn't even _know_ to make me feel bad?"

"No, I have the right to make you think about this – you're in _denial_, Bree, I'm just trying to help you!"

"Why can't you help me when our friends _aren't_ around? Besides, I don't _need_ help, I am not a _lesbian_, or trisexual!"

"_Bi_sexual, Bree."

"Well how can I _be_ it if I can't even remember what it's called!"

"When you were born you were a girl, you didn't know what that was!"

"For god's sake Katherine!"

"I'm just saying, you can be something and not understand it…"

"Katherine. Read. My. Lips. I am straight. _Straight_."

"How on _earth_ can you say that, Bree? How can you deny it like that? I _saw_ you kissing Lynette, and I felt you squirm next to me when Gaby and Susan were talking about lesbians. You simply cannot tell me, or yourself, that you are one hundred percent straight!" exclaimed Katherine, folding her arms as she directed her strongest 'you know I'm right' glare at Bree, who opened her mouth to say something and then abruptly shut it. "I'm waiting for an answer here." Katherine probed, and Bree sighed.

"Fine. _Fine_. Perhaps there is something more to my… sexuality, but… it's absolutely not how you think it is, I swear."

"Then how is it?"

"There… there's a _thing_ between Lynette and I, but…l _know_ that I'm straight."

"That's preposterous!"

"I know because I've never been attracted to a woman in my entire life. It's only Lynette… I don't look at other women and think about them in that… way."

"Even with that said; there is no _way_ you can be completely straight."

"How can I not be straight? No other women affect me!"

"Bree, you are either straight, as in, you only like men, or you are bi, as in, you like men_ and_ women."

"I only like _men_! And Lynette…"

"Bree!"

"Women just _don't_ affect me!" insisted Bree, meeting Katherine's glare defiantly. Katherine sighed, and tore her eyes away, averting her gaze to the floor, suddenly looking a little nervous. A triumphant smile managed to grace Bree's lips for only seconds before Katherine's were against them. Stunned, Bree felt herself tingle all over, her body buzzing with unexpected arousal at the feel of Katherine's hands moving from her waist to her hips. She stood limply for a moment, simply allowing Katherine to kiss her, before she found herself – or rather, a woman who certainly _wasn't _herself – kissing Katherine back fervently, her fingertips moving softly from her neck into her hair. She tasted of vanilla and she smelt of something divine that Bree couldn't place as anything in particular… just, _Katherine_, and it was driving her crazy. Filled with an uncontrollable need for more, she deepened the kiss, pressing her body to Katherine's. Katherine pulled away quickly, leaving Bree completely bewildered, lusting for more. Katherine, cheeks flushed and hair out of place, swiftly composed herself and looked Bree in the eye.

"Tell me _that_ didn't affect you…"

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Dazed, they stared into each other's eyes. Katherine had expected Bree to pull away after a few seconds. She had, by no stretch of the imagination, thought that Bree would return the kiss quite so passionately. She hadn't realised quite how correct Gaby was, when she'd talked about women being better kissers. Nor had she realised _quite_ how much she wanted Bree. How long had that one been laying dormant?

"Leave." Bree said quietly, her eyes burning with passion and malice.

"L-leave?" asked Katherine, and she was shocked by the fact she'd stuttered. Had the kiss shaken her up that much?

"Tell them you have an appointment," she said coldly "Tell them what you want, I don't care… I just want you out of my house,"

"Bree…" Katherine said, her voice barely a whisper. That kiss had turned into more than proving a point… and she'd not meant it to. Now it was going to ruin their beautiful friendship forever. Bree began to shake a little.

"Now," she said. Katherine knew it would be wise to obey her, and somberly, she walked out of the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths as she passed through the kitchen and into the dining room, where Susan, Lynette and Gaby were.

"Girls, I gotta go…"

"What? How come?" asked Susan, looking confused. Lynette had a strange feeling that Katherine and Bree had had a serious argument, but the other girls obviously weren't picking up on that as Katherine lied about having an appointment, telling them Bree would be back out in a minute.

"Aw Katherine, did she tell you off for making her blush?" Gaby laughed, leaning back on her chair.

"Something like that," muttered Katherine, but only Lynette heard it as she picked up her handbag – the others simply saw her smile. "Bye girls!" she called, on her way out the door. The second she left, Lynette leaned over the table.

"Do you think they had an argument?" she asked, and Gaby quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah, those two are as thick as thieves! As if they'd _ever_ argue!"

"Er, remember the pie thing?" Susan reminded, smirking.

"Ohh yeah… god I totally forgot they used to hate each other!"

"Maybe-" Susan was cut off as Bree returned to the table, stepford smile in place and emotions safely in their box.

"Shall we start a new game?" she asked.

"Ah… Katherine's gone now, and Carlos is probably waiting for me…"

"Well, if Gaby's going there's not much point in carrying on…" said Susan. She wasn't any good at poker anyway – she just came for the gossip.

"Mm… do you realise we played for like, three hours?" said Lynette, glancing at the clock.

"Really? That long?" asked Bree. She had felt like it was a whole day. Her kiss with Katherine kept playing over and over in her mind as she said goodbye to Gaby and Susan, hugging them and seeing them to the door. Lynette hung back, casting furtive glances at Bree, not saying a word until Gaby and Susan were out the door.

"God, I thought they'd never leave…" she said, and she pulled Bree in to her arms. Bree automatically froze, and Lynette looked at her, finally _seeing_ her properly for the first time all day. Something had changed since the night before, when they'd lay together and she'd been like the anti-Bree… completely relaxed and constantly smiling. Reluctantly, Bree placed a chaste kiss on Lynette's lips. She wanted to kiss her properly, she did… but she felt so strange. Katherine had just kissed her. Or had she kissed Katherine? And she'd liked it. A lot. And now she was going to kiss Lynette again and pretend like it never happened? What sort of lesbian whore was she becoming? "Bree, what's up?" asked Lynette.

"Nothing, nothing's up…" she replied, moving away and gathering up the cards to return them to their pack.

"You're being… weird," remarked Lynette, rounding the table as Bree managed to pick up all five wine glasses.

"No, I'm not…" she replied, and Lynette followed her into the kitchen and watched her put them in the dishwasher.

"Come here…" she said, and Bree obeyed. She slid her arms around Lynette's waist, wishing she could forget Katherine even existed. Unfortunately, Katherine was invading her every thought as she moved in to kiss Lynette, sharing a tender moment with her. Lynette saw something in Bree's eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Bree…" she said softly "Is this because of Katherine?"

"Mhm…" she nodded. If only Lynette knew quite how _much_ it was because of Katherine.

"Don't worry about her, she was just being… well, she was just being Katherine, you know that better than anyone!"

"Yeah I know, but all those things she said… and everything Gaby and Susan said, too, it just made me feel…"

"I know, I get it… you have _no_ idea how weird I felt when Katherine touched you like that…" she said, pulling Bree closer and breathing in her scent. She smelt slightly different than the night before, and she was tensing up like crazy. If only Lynette knew what she was thinking. If she was reacting like that to Katherine making a joke, Bree certainly was not going to tell her that Katherine knew, and had kissed her. God, she wanted to kiss Lynette so much, but she felt so wrong.

"You don't care when I'm cuddly with Orson…" she said, smiling softly.

"That's different… I mean, he's your husband, what can I expect… but Katherine… I mean I know she didn't _know_ there was a line, but she totally overstepped it…"

"I see…" Bree chuckled, and she realised that Katherine _did_ know that there was a line… and she'd gone right ahead and ran miles past it. She didn't want to think about it.

She drowned all her thoughts in Lynette's kiss, losing herself in the sweet softness of her friend for a while. They kissed deeply, burning with lust, overheating with something they couldn't identify. Bree pulled away, her breathing unsteady. "Lynette…" she uttered softly, staring into her friend's eyes "I want… I want…"

"What?" whispered Lynette, brushing Bree's hair out of her eyes.

"I want more…" she said, and Lynette's mouth dropped open a little. She couldn't quite believe Bree was saying it. Nor could she identify whether or not _she_ wanted more. Was she ready?

"More… like… how?" she asked nervously, her hands dropping to her sides.

"I… you know…" Bree whispered, lacing her fingers with Lynette's. She couldn't say it, she couldn't talk about it… but it didn't stop her wanting it. She was smoldering with guilt, filled with the knowledge that it was all wrong, but somehow that only spurred the little devil on her shoulder on, somehow, that only made the lust worse.

"We can't tonight," said Lynette, her voice hushed "I have to get…back…" she moaned a little as Bree kissed her neck, her tongue on that sensitive spot just below her ear. Bree smiled against Lynette's neck. It was certainly working as a distraction… Katherine, Orson, everything Gaby and Susan had been saying… gone. All she could feel now was an overpowering desire for Lynette, and everything about her, and she was quite hoping that feeling would just stay.

"When can we?" she whispered tenderly.

"I don't… I don't know," said Lynette, and she groaned as her cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" she said, trying to disentangle herself from Bree.

"Hey honey it's me… I just saw the other three go, and I know you and Bree are probably still talking but I just got a call from the principal…"

"Oh, no… what is it now?" she asked, and Bree looked at her inquisitively.

"Just come home…" said Tom, and he hung up without saying goodbye.

-

Bree lay awake next to her husband, trying desperately to sleep. But no matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't get _her _off her mind. She couldn't get comfortable. She was too hot, and then she was too cold. The whole day kept going over and over, every detail strong in her mind, pushing out her ability to just shut off and go to sleep. She turned over again and looked at the clock. It was two am, and Orson was out like a light. She could just… sneak out, and go to _her_ house. But she could just wait until tomorrow… and what, be tired as anything? No, she had to go right that second. Quietly, she slipped out of bed, padding down the stairs as quiet as a cat, and grabbed her coat before heading out the door.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

She knocked on the door, elated by the cold night air, shivering slightly. She was only wearing a tiny silk nightdress underneath her coat, and in her haste she'd not bothered to button it up against the cold. She had just wanted to get there so desperately…

"Bree…" the woman stood in front of her looked puzzled by her appearance. She'd obviously been woken by Bree's knocking, her hair was mussed and she was wearing a big white t-shirt and lace panties, her rather gorgeous legs on clear display.

"Katherine... can I come in?"

"Uh… sure…" said Katherine, sleepy and wondering whether she was just dreaming. She let Bree in and shut the door. "What's so important?" she asked, yawning. "It's two in the morning…"

"We need to talk," said Bree, an intense look burning in her eyes.

"Talk..? Sure… would you mind coming upstairs, it's absolutely freezing down here…" Katherine said, wrapping her arms around herself. Bree noticed, in the bluish light of the moon, that she had goose bumps. She nodded and followed Katherine up the stairs in silence, turning into her bedroom. Hesitantly, they sat down on the bed, turning to face each other reluctantly. Suddenly, Bree felt incredibly nervous. There she was, sat next to Katherine, on Katherine's bed, noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She'd just decided she needed to talk to Katherine, without a single thought about what she would actually say. Katherine turned her gaze away, unable to hold eye contact with Bree any longer. She didn't want their friendship to be over, but she was fairly sure Bree had come to tell her to never go near her again. Why else would she come so late? She obviously didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the day, when other people were awake, so she'd come to do it in the dead of night. She swallowed back a stupid urge to cry, pulling her t-shirt over her knees. It had belonged to Adam. What she wouldn't give for someone's comforting arms…

"You… kissed me…" Bree stated, and Katherine could feel her gaze burning into her without even turning her head.

"I was just trying to prove a point," said Katherine, hoping her voice didn't sound too strained. "I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?"

"That it would… get… that way…"

"What way, Katherine? You kissed me-"

"You kissed me back,"

"I… only because… it's… I…" Bree struggled for some sort of explanation that would make her look innocent, but she'd already used all her denial up on herself. Katherine raised her eyebrows, pouting a little, the most irritatingly gorgeous 'I told you so' expression on her face.

"Well then," she said, and she could see she was making Bree feel awful, but she couldn't stop herself. Whenever someone – anyone – challenged her, her defenses just flew up. It all came from being married to Wayne, back when she'd just keep her mouth shut, take his crap and hope if she stayed quiet he'd leave her alone in the end. But that never worked, and eventually, she developed a permanent need to retaliate to anything that was thrown at her. Bree turned away, staring down at the floor. "Bree…" Katherine said, her voice breaking a little as she let her guard down "I don't want our friendship to be… over…"

"_What?_" asked Bree, rapidly turning to face her best friend. "Katherine, you are the most utterly ridiculous person I have ever met…" she smiled.

"I don't…"

"Come here…" she said, and she pulled Katherine into a tight hug. Katherine inhaled sharply, blinking tears away. She truly was a ridiculous person. "I can't believe you think this would mean our friendship's over… Katherine…" she pulled away to face her "I couldn't live without you… are you crying?"

"No!" exclaimed Katherine, quickly wiping her tears away. Bree chuckled.

"We're not as alike as you think…"

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen me cry?"

"No…"

"That's because I don't do it."

"_You're_ the ridiculous one," Katherine laughed through her tears. "So aren't you feeling unbearably uncomfortable right now?"

"Not really…" Bree smiled, reaching out to stroke Katherine's cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she couldn't help herself. "I didn't feel uncomfortable when you kissed me, and a few tears are nothing in comparison, so…"

"Oh…" Katherine trailed, and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Bree's hand resting softly against Katherine's cheek. All this emotionality really had to stop. Bree removed her hand, and darkness washed over her face.

"So why did you _really_ kiss me?"

"I told you!" exclaimed Katherine "To prove a point!"

"You know…" said Bree, a sultry expression gracing her beautiful features. "When you were on your high horse… going on and on… I think I neglected to ask you about _your_ sexuality…"

"I-" Katherine began to protest, but Bree wasn't going to let her.

"And it was _you_ who pulled me close at the table. _You_ had your hand on my leg, Katherine, and it stayed there a little longer than it should have, just for a joke. _You_ kissed me, and you tell me it was just to prove a point? Katherine, we both know how good you are with words, do you really think I believe that kiss was just to prove a point?"

"You're even better with words than I am. I _need_ actions with you around."

"You managed to win with words for long enough…"

"Whatever," Katherine shrugged. "I'm straight."

"So… if I kissed you now, would you stop me?"

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Katherine stared at Bree for a long time before she could give her answer. And Bree did not probe her for a faster response; she simply returned the stare with the deepest seriousness. This was big. Huge. Gargantuan. Colossal. Either way, their friendship would never be the same.

"No," she finally said. Bree sat eerily still, paralyzed by the response to her question for a few seconds. Tentatively, she leaned close to Katherine, and Katherine pushed her coat off her shoulders, her fingertips dancing over Bree's shoulders as their lips met tenderly, briefly, in a gentle moment. Katherine placed a hand on Bree's thigh, and the sensation of skin on skin was too much to bear; Bree kissed Katherine with cavernous lust and they fell back onto the bed together, losing themselves in each other. Bree pulled away a little to look into Katherine's eyes, and she brushed her hair away from her face, a smile tugging at her lips.

"How do you like _my_ point?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Katherine again.

"I don't think I've quite grasped it… could you prove it a little more?"

"Absolutely…" whispered Bree, and they kissed again, this time a little harder, a little more lustful, and a lot less glamorous. Neither of them cared anymore, they craved each other too much, too strongly to think about how they must look… which was something new for both of them. Tentatively, Bree pulled away and sat up, straddling Katherine, who stared up at her, her eyes shining with desire. "I want to…" Bree blushed, quite unable to finish her sentence. Katherine giggled in a very un-Katherine way, sitting up with Bree in her lap and kissing her neck, tangling her hands in her hair.

"Well…" she whispered, her breath hot against Bree's neck "Let's…"

-

Bree groaned lightly, closing her eyes against the rush of light that was falling into the room. She felt highly strange. Katherine… she'd had sex with Katherine… in the dirtiest dream she had ever had in her entire life. She didn't want to open her eyes yet… she just wanted to stay, wrapped inside the dream a little longer, hoping she could fight the cold light of morning that was invading her senses, telling her that she was in the real world, not lost in her dreams, as she wanted to be.

She turned over, shying away from the light, moving closer to the heat of Orson. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and upon doing so she let out a small gasp. It was not Orson lying next to her. Katherine looked even more beautiful when she was sleeping, and Bree blushed deeply as everything that had happened came flooding back to her… the softness of Katherine's skin, the taste of her, the way she'd known exactly what to do at exactly the right moment… the wild, tempestuous pleasure that has surged through Bree's body, the way Katherine had shuddered at her touch, every expression, every single word she said, every breathy kiss, every little noise she had made as they fulfilled their every desire in the moonlight.

Bree moved in and placed a soft, delicate kiss on Katherine's lips. She did not open her eyes, but Bree felt her smile, and kissed her again upon feeling her hand sliding over her waist.

"Morning…" Katherine whispered against her best friend, or rather, her lover's lips. She couldn't quite believe what she'd done. It had been the single most satisfying experience of her entire life. She kissed Bree properly, thoughts of the night before reigniting her desires.

"Mmm…" Bree moaned lightly, pulling Katherine on to her, returning her kiss with something new… a confidence that hadn't been there before. "Can we do last night all over again?" she asked, hands sliding down Katherine's back.

"Won't Orson be wondering where you are..?"

"Oh my god, Orson!" exclaimed Bree. How could she forget him? Katherine glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

"It's only twenty to seven… you could sneak back, he'll never know you were gone…"

"I don't really want to go…" Bree said coyly, and Katherine leaned over the side of the bed to pick up her t-shirt and Bree's nightdress, which had been, for both of them, uncharacteristically thrown on the floor.

"Imagine if you stay! What'll everyone think when they see you walk out my house looking so… dishevelled? What will you say to Orson?"

"That I'm sorry I ran off in the middle of the night, but you had an urgent matter that you needed help with and who am I to deny a friend in need…"

"I see you've already planned an excuse!" Katherine laughed, watching intently as Bree stood up and pulled her coat on.

"Of course I have. I'm hardly going to tell him the truth, am I?"

"No…" whispered Katherine, and the truth was beginning to hit her, and she was beginning to feel unbearably guilty.

"Lets hope he's not awake," said Bree, heading for the bedroom door. Katherine stood up quickly, pulling her t-shirt on and following her down the stairs. They stopped by the door, and Bree turned to kiss her.

"Will I see you again?" grinned Katherine, and Bree laughed.

"Call me," she replied, and they kissed hungrily. Neither quite wanted to admit it to themselves, but they both already knew that this was going to become an addiction.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
